Puppy Diaries
by Starstruckeyes
Summary: H-hey little guy, I won't hurt you." I slowly reached a hand out to the creature, where he backed away and whimpered lightly. I hesitantly put my hands on the creatures sides, he yowled and struggled, but suddenly stopped. I thought he was dead and panicked, "H-hey you OK?" I yelled, I almost fainted as I heard him whimper again. (first story, please no flames! Plz Read disctiption
1. Prologue

Hiya! This is my first story and i hope you like it. This story is a story where you can request a small plot, like a one-shot and i will do my best to write it! Cuz' my muse is DEAD so please review and send me your story ideas and i will do my best! This story is short cuz i spent about half an hour on it and i plan for the actual stories to take at least a week so they are not going to be this short. This is only this short to show where the story is going and the characters. Also the girls name is Annabelle so please use that name when requesting stuff =D

Thanks and here's your story:

* * *

Day X

Dear diary,

It's been a few weeks since I found the little fella. Still no doughs or worries though! He's just soooo cute! Today Amanda came over and somehow she found him. Haha, I still remember the look on her face was priceless. But he didn't even freak out! He just tackled her to the ground and licked all over her face. It was actually pretty cute sight... hmm... I use the word 'cute' to many times in this diary... But could you really blame me? The little fella is the best mix of cool and cute you'll ever find. Heck, he looks so weird (in a good way) that I think if I become an author when I grow up (which is my dream), I could get away with writing stories about my adventures with the lil' fella with a different name! Heck! I could get away with it! Well, about the time where we should get to sleep.

Night, Diary.

I smiled and closed the small baby blue book my mom sent me. I love this little book so much. It holds all my adventures with my little pe-..er... companion. I found out he doesn't like to be called a pet. "Sonic! Time for be- Ooph!" I yelled as the small werepuppy pinned me down to the soft, but still rock hard, carpet. "Ouch, for someone your size, your strong..." I sighed, picking him up. I walked into my bedroom and placed Sonic on his spot at the foot of my bed, knowing he will just crawl under the covers with me when I fall asleep. I just like to annoy him. He's acts...just like a human. It honestly amazes me. I would like to find out more and write it down, but then someone might find it and track the poor fella down, thinking he was dangorus! He wouldent hurt a fly!..would he? He has brought me back a dead mouse from one of his trips into the forest. Ah...the same forest where I found him... That brings back memories...

(flashback... cant think of anything else to describe a 'flashback' so im going with this generic stuff)

'Jeeze, it's raining really hard, I wish I brought a coat...' I thought as I walked back from the library. I read a lot. I saw a flash, then another. 'its REALLY stormy tonight.' I looked over to the small forest behind my house and saw a flash of blue pass by, "huh..?" I guess my curiosity got the best of me because next thing I knew, I had a flashlight and an umbrella with rain clothes on. I walked into the forest and looked around. I did this for almost half an hour before I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard a slight...whimpering noise..? I turned to the noise and just saw a plant with a really big leaf. Nothing weird there...wait... only one leaf? I turned back and saw that IT WAS only one leaf! I walked over to investigate. I gasped in shock when I saw a creature that looked like a puppy, but it had spikes!..or spines! Or quills! I don't know. But it looks scared... "H-hey little guy, I won't hurt you." I slowly reached a hand out to the creature, where he backed away and whimpered lightly. I hesitantly put my hands on the creatures sides, he yowled and struggled, but suddenly stopped. I thought he was dead and panicked, "H-hey you ok!?" I yelled, I almost fainted as I heard him whimper again. Oooh... the little guy must be cold, and im warm to him. "You like the warmth? I can get you more at my house." I was really surprised when he nodded at me. I smiled, scooping him up into my arms in a better position and walked back to my house, almost forgetting the flashlight and umbrella

(end of flashback)

I sighed as I reminiscence over all these wonderful memories, and the next thing I knew, I was asleep...

…

…

That is until I had a tounge in my face, my normal alarm clock, "SONIC!"

* * *

D-did you like it? If you did please request a story and i will get to it when i can! Thanks.


	2. Chew Toy

**Thanks if your still here, but PLEASE request a plot, i NEEEEEEED it!**

* * *

I sighed, "I hate homework!" I screamed throughout my house. Not that it mattered, it's just me and Sonic... My parents live across the street anyways...Umm...they are KINDA filthy stinking' rich... They have a second house that I live in. Lucky me they don't know about Sonic otherwise they would sell him to make even MORE money they don't need...Arg... My thoughts were heard when I heard Sonic yap at me. "Yeah?" I asked him. Wait...is he chewing at the leg of my chair..? "W-whoa!" I screamed as I fell down. The chair leg was in his jaws! "Give." I commanded, holding out my hand. Sonic whimpered and placed the leg in my hand. I sighed, "Sonic what is wrong with you? I trained you so well!" Sonic opened his mouth, "Oh my gosh Sonic! You have fangs!...well they are growing anyways..." I poked one lightly, "Ouch..." I responded and flicked my hand, attempting to get rid of the pain coursing through my arm. "What to do...what to do... I don't want you chewing my house down." Sonic ruffed at me, his way of saying 'well duh!'.

* * *

"Come on we need to make you look normal!" I growled with brush in hand. Sonic ran around my legs at a speed that most puppies can't run at... Yeah that's why he is called Sonic for your information. I grabbed his sides and he yelped playfully. "Sonic you bad dog, I told you that if we ever went out I would have to disguise you as a real dog!" I felt a pinch at my heart as he whimpered, reminded me too much on how much he ran around when I brought him home...

* * *

~Flashback~

"H-hey! C-come back!" I yelled. As soon as I brought the puppy indoors, he jumped out of my arms and under the couch. Then when I tried to grab him, he ran over on top of the bookshelf, flinging my precious books everywhere. "Bad dog!" I yelled, only making him to scramble into the kitchen. "Hey! Your not allowed in there! You need a bath!" I ran after the pup. This continued for at least an hour (or it felt like it) until I just decided to give up until he got tired and fell unconscious. I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I opened the pantry and pulled out a pack of instant hot cocoa. I filled a kettle up with room temperature water and put in on the stove. You know, its kinda hard to describe making a cup of cocoa. You should try it some time! It's really hard. I waited until the kettle screamed in agony at me to take it off the burner, witch I did. I picked up the kettle, careful not to burn myself, and carefully and skillfully poured the scalding hot liquid into the coffee mug. I then poured the cocoa mix into the cup and grabbed a coffee stirrer. I stirred diligently to not spill any of the liquid anywhere. I picked up the mug with extreme caution and turned around, almost dropping the cup and tumbling over when I saw the puppy in fount of me. "Sorry little guy, but dogs cant have chocolate." He yapped at me. "I can get you some water, but no chocolate, k?" he yapped again and nodded, I'm still personally fascinated by it. I smiled and walked over to the cabinet again and picking up a small, brown, wooden bowl. I rushed over to the sink and filled it up with the tap water and placed it down next to the pup, where he hungerly lapped it up. I stood in relief when I saw the little fella trusted me enough to take the vital needs I will give him. The puppy whimpered and I noticed the bowl was empty, "Your STILL thirty?" He flinched at the word and I frowned, "S-sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you. I'll get more water." The puppy perked and wagged his wolf like tail. He yapped at me and ran in a small circle. "OK I'll get more! Don't go anywhere, speedy."...that doesn't sound right... I turned on the tap water again and put the bowl down. He drank about half of it before curiously walking off. I sighed and thought back, 'Speedy? I like the idea but it doesn't sound right...' I groaned in annoyance and turned to my best friend, the internet, for help...oh are you guys serious? My best friend is not really the internet...sheesh... can I say something without you freaking out and thinking 'Wow HErBessht fWeiNd iSh teh Inshternet?!' Well no, its not. Anyways, I went to Webster and looked up synonyms for Speed. "Haste, no... hurry, no...I looked outside the window and saw an airplane outside flying by with a sonic boom..."Sonic..? Yeah, sonic... I like it..." I heard a yap behind me, apparently he likes it too. Ether that or he likes the plane... "sonic..?" I asked, he responded with a yap, and a twirl. I laughed and picked him up, "OK then SONIC." I laughed. The puppy responded with a lick to my face. Awww... I've always wanted a pet.

* * *

I sighed at the memories , that's when Sonic hopped out of my arms onto the floor, yapping and ran around in a circle, "oh great, now you want to play?! What about that toy?" He screeched to a stop and panted at me, "oh you want the toy more?" I asked at the pup playfully. He barked in response. "oooof course, you love spending my money don't you?" Sonic turned his head and let out an 'aruu?' I laughed, "Aww... your so cute, now hold still!" I yelled, holding the puppy, brushing what I found out are quills back. I grabbed some old hair gel I found and rubbed my hands together, coming down on the puppy's back, rubbing and sticking them down to his back. He growled but I know he wouldn't hurt me. I put a collar around his neck and looked around for his leash "where did I put that stupid thing..?" Sonic woofed and handed it to me, "Eewwww! Its covered in dog slobber!...eh whatever." I shrugged it off, attaching the leash to his collar. I pulled on it genitally, "come on." I smiled, opening the door, which he rocketed outside of, "WHOA!" I was quick enough to lock the door. We walked down the street, waving at neighbors occasionally. For some reason sonic doesn't get along well with other dogs. Probably cuz' he is not a dog, I think he is some kinda hybrid. Like some kinda failed experiment that the scientist gave up on. People like that make me sick. "whoa!" I yelped as Sonic pulled me inside a store...we're here already? Sonic yapped and looked around in amazement. I laughed and pulled him into the section labeled 'toys'. "well no duh that toys are in here." I explained to Sonic. "um..." someone next to me asked, "Are you talking to your dog?" I frowned and turned to the snotty rich lady, "I thought that you fancy people talk to your little purebred poodles all the time? You saying I cant talk to my little doggy?" I countered. "Fine then, girly, whatever. "the person turned and took her dolled up up toy dog into another section. I smiled and walked Sonic down the section, "See any you like?" I asked him. Sonic screeched to a stop when he saw a small yellow ball. He panted and wagged his tail at the sight of it. "you like that one?" Sonic turned to me and nodded. I responded by picking up the ball and walking down to the registers. "Really? Just one toy?" the cashier asked, "That's the only one he liked." I shrugged in response. "sign here pleases," He asked, I responded by signing my fancy signature, Annabethe . "Fancy..." the cashier handed me the toy and we walked back to my house.

* * *

I smiled as I watched Sonic playfully pounce on the yellow ball before taking it into his jaws and swinging it around until it popped out. He then proceeded to run after it, falling on his face in the process. "haha! Bring it here, Sonic!" He was some how already trained and dropped the ball in my hand, 'eww...' I shrugged the thought off and threw the ball across the room, where it swiftly rolled across the floor, attempting to escape the puppy following in chase.

* * *

Day #

Dear diary,

Today I took Sonic to the toy store and got him a yellow ball. He loves that thing so much! It's like puppy drugs!...If someone ever finds this diary, kids don't do drugs. It's bad. Sonic sat there all day waiting for me to throw that ball when my arm started to hurt. I'm telling you, he is a persistent little fella. Wow, that late already? Gotta go to bed, Night.

~Annabethe


	3. Daycare

**Sorry it took me so long to write this! I've been distracted!**

**Anyways, something i've forgot in the last chapters,  
Sonic belongs to SEGA and I have nothing to do with it! I'm just your average fan that writes stories that have nothing to do with the actual games!**

Plot requested/thought-up by Kegger98

**Thanks and enjoy.**

* * *

I sighed and closed my locker door, If you can't tell? Like almost every other child on the face of this planet, I do not like school! Yeah, i like that i get to see my friends, and correct the teachers (I'm really smart), but i just don't like it too much! "Annabethe!" My friend called, "Hmm? Yeah?" I responded. She smiled, "Want to come over for a sleepover for my birthday on Friday?" I blinked, "Sure I would, Amanda, but who would take care of Sonic..?" Amanda is my best, She has red-ish blond hair with purple glasses and she normally wears her Darth Vader jacket with a shirt that is ether Doctor who, My little pony, or er...more starwars. **(Au: I don't know much about starwars so don't sue me if i get something wrong in this story. Also, i'm basing my character's friends off of my friends in real life.) **She is also my only friend that knows about Sonic, not that i have many friends though. I'm more of an outcast. Amanda shrugged, "Can't you just take him to a daycare? Come on! Ever since you got that dog you've never even come out of your house!" True...that is true. I haven't been outside much. "O-ok. I'll call the local daycare. But if they take him away because he is not a normal dog, I'm coming after you." She laughed, "Yeah yeah, whatever." I sighed and walked out the door, as usual chatting with Amanda all the way home.

* * *

"Sonic!" I called throughout the house. The young pup bounded down the stairs and into my awaiting arms, "Good boy!" If your wondering, I've trained him to come when I want him too, just by calling his name. This is a treatment you can train your dog to do. It makes it you don't need a leash while walking them, and sonic loooooves to walk. Anyways, as you can guess, I had a tongue treatment to my face, "Haha! D-down! Down, boy!" Sonic responded with a fake sad whimper and he climbed off of me. I patted the puppy on the head, "I got school work." Sonic made a cute, "Arrau?", his way of saying 'whaaaaaat?!'. I laughed and picked the pup up, placing him on his little doggy bed next to my desk. He yapped at me and lied down, knowing if not I'd just tell him too. I sighed and started on my homework, ok...seventeen's square root is...

* * *

I yawned and woke up, "Good morning, Sonic..." I walked downstairs (if your wondering, I might explain my house one day, just not today.) and made me and sonic our breakfast. I'm surprised to see he eats human food like pancakes and stuff. It STILL amuses me to find out whatever I can each day. A couple days ago, he found some old doll shoes I had when I was little. He put them on his hind paws and walked on two feet. Ah, you have no clue how much I laughed that day. It was just too funny. I might to a diary entrée on it one day. I finished breakfast and put my dishes in the sink, I'll clean those up later... Or Sonic will, he likes to lick them when I'm not home...and I still have to wash them... Arg, crazy pup...I love him though, he is my doggy. I smiled at the though, "Bye Sonic, see you tonight!"...wait...I checked the date, "F-Friday?!" I rushed to the phone, "Hello? Animal daycare? Yeah I have a sleepover to go too? Can I drop my dog off at your ..erm...facility? Thank you. Sonic...no SONIC like the term 'sonic boom'. Thanks." I hung up and turned around to see Sonic looking at me strongly, he never understood the concept of phones. I laughed lightly, "Don't worry, Sonic. Wile I'm at the party you will be having a party of your own at the doggy daycare!" He whimpered and ran off. "Hey! Get back here!" I chased after him. About thirty minutes later, I caught him. "Come on, do I have to carry you there? Fine." I sighed and attached his collar to his neck. I walked out the door about two hours before school started. Yeah its early when i wake up, sonic too. He seems to be nocturnal. Hmm...Is there a wolf or something that's nocturnal? I don't think so... Anyways, Sonic and I made it to the Daycare and I dragged him inside. By the way, I literally had to DRAG him inside. He would not go into the building. He yipped and yelped, trying to get away. "Sonic i know you don't like other dogs but COME ON!" He growled at me and sunk his claws into the floor's carpet. "Sonic! That's disrespectful! No!" I pulled him up into my arms and he whimpered at me, "Its fine, just don't do it again. I'm so sorry miss." I told the lady at the counter. "He hates other dogs but don't worry, He'll just ignore them." The lady nodded and I put sonic on the desk, "Who is this?" "Erm...Sonic." I responded. "Sonic...sonic...oh yes, your leaving him in our care for two days?" "Yes, ma'am." The lady picked the pup up and walked off, "We will take good care of her." "HIM!" I called and walked outside, leaving for school.

* * *

{Sonic's Pov}

Why me? I don't understand why! I was such a nice companion...right? W-why would someone put me back he- oh a squeaky toy! I pounced onto the toy and shook it around in my jaws...Dang it not again! I hate it when I do that! Arg! Anyways, this place is full of dogs and I don't like it! There's to many! I whimpered lightly as the mean lady put me down and backed against the wall. "Hey! Why did you do that?!" I yelped, though she could not understand me, "H-hey! D-don't leave me here! P-p-please!" I hated begging but I hated it here, so I would rather beg.  
"Hiya who are you my name is Snowie!" A small white Pomeranian bounded up to me.  
I groaned softly in a form of a sigh, "I don't like talking much..."  
"Aru..?" Snowie called, "Ohtalktalktalktalktalk! I love talking don't you? Just the feeling of beingabletocomunicategivesmeagreatfeelingrightdoyoulikedogtreats?Ilikemilkbonesthebe-!"  
I tuned out her ranting and went to my thoughts, why would Anna send me here? I was a good companion right? What have i done wrong? I-I just don't understand... Why? Is it the time I brought her a dead rat? I thought tomboys liked stuff like that!...I'm going to be stuck here forever...

(five minutes later)

Day five...I think...I've been in here for so long i can't tell how long it has been... I'm cold...tired...hungry...and alone... Oh who am I kidding?! There's so many dogs here i want to puke! Also known as, A LOT! I was never going to last here!

(ten minutes later)  
Oh I'm so hungery i could bite off my own leg and eat it! Bone and all!...Is this how wild werehogs lived..?

(one hour later)  
Oh great! The mean lady is back! Maybe she is here to take me h-...what is this..? Its...brown pellets..? The others are scarfing it down like it will be the last meal of their life!...There is no, and i mean **NO** way I was eating this...

(the next day)  
"AAAaarg!" I moaned, flopping onto my stomach. I was SOOOOOO bored!...Oh thank chaos the lady is back! Hey she is headed in my direction! Yaaaaa-HEYPUTMEDOWN! I continued to yelp all the way back down the hall where I got a collar on and my leash...huh? "Hi, Sonic! Did you have a good time?" Anna! I yapped at her and tackled her to the ground, "Hahaha! Sonic stop!" I groaned and got off, where she grabbed my leash and lead me out the door.  
"Did you like it sonic? I might have to send you there more often!"  
I whimpered lightly with my tail between my legs.

Dear diary,

Today I actually got away from the house and Sonic! I love the little guy, but he is interfering with my social life!...not that that's a bad thing! I got to go over to a friend's house for a sleepover. It was really fun! I might write about it one day, but I have to go to bed.

Night!  
Annabeth


End file.
